Impulse Control
by CosmicPudding
Summary: 'He really shouldn't be doing this...' Nate/Rufus AU Original publish date 12/27/08


**Title: **Impulse Control  
><strong>Author: <strong>**homo_genius** A.K.A. **CosmicPudding**  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Nate/Rufus  
><strong>Rating: <strong>R  
><strong>Summary: <strong>He really shouldn't be doing this  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own them. Anymore. Damn that Repo man!  
><strong>Author's note:<strong> (Originally published 12/27/08, still one of my favorite GG fics. Italicized Author notes are the one from the original publish date) _AU, set after 2x07, and no Nate/Jenny. EWWW! I forget the layout of their place so just go with what I've put, ok?_

* * *

><p>There are times in everyone's life where no matter how wise you are or how much you should know better, you do something impulsive that could potentially ruin their entire lives. At the time, no one cares. They're just waiting for it to blow up in their faces.<p>

Perhaps this explained why Rufus Humphrey, 90s rock musician & responsible father of two, was pounding current house guest 17 year old Nathaniel Archibald into the area rug covering his living room area of the studio apartment he owned. He used to never understand those people, those who just impulsively did what they wanted not thinking of the consequences. But now, he just might- Perhaps it all just became too much. There's only so much one person can stand. Or perhaps it's because that after mildly flirting with him back & forth, said 17 year old decided to take it a step further and kissed him. But not just a pec. No, this kiss involved him being pushed onto the back of the front door and being french kissed as he opened his mouth to question Nate's intentions.

Maybe it was because something in his life had to give way. Whatever it was he had been doing the past few months with Lily was too draining. And Jenny was slowly turning into someone he didn't recognize. And Dan? He was trying to be honorable as best he could, but even Rufus knew it was just a matter of time or the right opportunity before he lost him as well. Maybe it was because in all of this, he was starting to lose himself by trying to be everything to everyone at once. He wasn't the best father, sure, but who could be. Or...

Maybe it was because it had been so long since someone truly wanted him. The night before the wedding didn't count. That was a stolen opportunity. Not even Alison had truly been into him since who knows when. No, that was different from this. There was almost a desperation to the kiss, though he'd never know who needed it more.

So with a parting breath, and a serious searching look into Nate's eyes, he locks the door behind him and they begin again. He'd had sex with men before, but this was when he was just a little older that Nate. He had no real idea of how to proceed, not to mention he was expecting Nate to stop the two of them after the first kiss. He hadn't expected that instead, he's just pull of a condom then his t-shirt before pulling Rufus closer. Nor had he expected that he would let him.

It was then that he stopped a second time, before they truly reached the point of no return. He was the older one, 'much older one' he mentally added. All of the responsibility fell on him. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Nate. It's not like he hadn't noticed the way his clothes fit him: just tight enough to give away shape and leave enough to the imagination. And the glances didn't go unnoticed either: provocative, challenging him to comment on them. It's not like he was deflowering an innocent virgin. Nate knew exactly what he was doing. And yet, part of him was still holding him back. He was supposed to know better. And he did. If he were smarter, he'd have stopped them and left the flat, after giving Nate a firm no and telling him that nothing good could come of anything he had planned.

But he didn't. Instead, he became more aggressive, pushing him backward against the couch and spreading his legs apart, watching amused as Nate frantically tried to remove his pants, then Rufus's clothing, while giving rufus the condom. Somehow, between all of that happening, they ended up on the floor both wearing only their boxers and sheepish smiles. Tossing their boxers aside, Rufus positioned himself between his legs, slid on the condom and didn't look back.

It was intense and satisfying, even if it did end too quickly. Easing himself out of the missionary position and over to the side, he looked down at the boy and found himself at a crossroads: either get dressed, leave and pretend the whole incident never happened or face his unwavering attraction. The correct answer should've been obvious, but it wasn't, and why exactly was that? It might have something to do with the apprehensive look Nate was giving him. Maybe he was wrong. Perhaps Nate was actually closer to a innocent virgin than he thought - -

"Hey there." Nate interrupted his thought by shaking his shoulder slightly, still looking like a deer caught in headlights as awkward silence soon filled the heated air.

"Nathaniel" Rufus started with a sigh "We should t-"

"I know what you're going to say, but before you do, just hear me out."

"Natha-"

"This isn't really that big of a deal. I turn 18 in just 2 months-" Rufus could tell he was babbling and would continue until he stopped him.

"Na-"

"I really like you. You're smart. and-and...deep and..."

"Nate" It was then he realized that he might as well let him finish since it would be easier for both of them that way

"And yeah, ok: Dan and Jenny, but I think they'd eventually be ok with it. And when you think about it, You're only 20 years older than me, technically 19 when I turn 18 in two months, and...why are you loo-"

"Nate" Rufus pressed the finger across the length of his mouth, thankful he had stopped the onslaught of words. He sighed softly to himself before continuing. "We need to talk."

He stopped as Nate closed his eyes & emitted a dry swallow and a sigh of his own, preparing for the worst. It only made his decision that more concrete. "This? This was a bad idea" He waited a few beats before continuing as Nate sat up, bringing his legs close to his body to rest his arms on his knees. His head was placed softly into open hands.

"What were we thinking?" It was then, he heard was sounded like soft sobbing. Still, he continued. It needed to be said.

"Sex on the floor should be restricted to a room with a real carpet and not just an area rug, like in the bedrooms."

Nate's head shot up, a confused look on his face. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning that..." Another sigh. He reached over and pulled the both of them to their feet as he looked into Nate's eyes. "That you better not making me regret this." He kissed Nate, before swatting him quickly on his ass.

"So...what now?"

"Now, you gather our clothes and make your way to my room. Don't dress on the way; I'm not nearly done with you yet."

An amused smirk from Nate earned him another swat before he busily complied, nearly tripping over himself in eagerness. Rufus meanwhile, just sighed to himself. before slowly following after him. He was sure that this was bound to come to light eventually, but as long as they layed low until he was legal, the rest would mostly be social stigma, not that it mattered to him. The Upper East Side already seemed to look down on him. Now at least, they'd have a reason. But who knows - maybe this could actually work out. Considering everything stacked against them, it would be much more likely that it wouldn't, but stranger things have happened.

That, however, was something to think over when he had more time. Now, he had to get in at least one more screw before his kids got home. He didn't want them to know about this before he even knew what to call it. Well, he smirked shutting his door and gazing at the younger blonde sprawled on top of his bedding, Not just yet at least.

* * *

><p><em>Author Notes: Rufus is a DILF, plain and simple, and while I do love his &amp; Lily's relationship, I wondered if he was slashable. Chuck was too much of a stretch to ever work, Eric was too young for him to even consider a sexual relationship, not to mention no opportunity. And him &amp; Bart would be hot, but I'm not the one to write that. So, Nate, who's conveniently living there, was perfect. And I liked making him more sexually aggressive. It's so unlike his regular self, so I could see him being more forward in the sexual arena.<em>

Heh. I still stand by my opinions of these characters ;D


End file.
